Vexation of Power
by floatingintheclouds
Summary: Tala is an ordinary Downworlder. But the murders of Downworlders and Shadowhunters, along with the ambhitions of the "Adherents" mix her up with two very interesting boys: Austin and Lowell. Then with new abilities, the "Adherents" want her for power...


**Here is chapter one of my first ever fanfic. I am excited to write this story and I hope people like it. **

***Disclaimor: I do not own the The Mortal Instruments Series, but I do own the characters and plot of this story.***

Prologue

She breathed in. The moon shined brightly. The smell of the rich grass and flowers engulfed her lungs. Gently, the breeze tickled her cream-colored skin. Tala felt secure. Nothing was more comforting to her then this, the side that her other non-human half embraced. She sat by a tree and felt a gentle spine-tingling breeze, making her auburn hair brush against her right cheek, caressing the curves of her face. Her green eyes stared out into the night, everything engulfed in black.

Suddenly, her mind yelled, ready to come out of this form. She started running, the wind flying through her hair that was a dark shade of brown but the sun brought out the lovely hints of red and blondish-gold. The she felt herself turning. Hair started to appear: on her legs and forearms; her face started to stretch out and became pointy and angular; she grew claws. She was still running, now on four paws, padding down on the earth. Her eyes still had there bright emerald shade to them, they shined brightly into the black night. Her hair was lovely and full, her body felt relieved.

Tala Loupet entered the Hunter`s Moon bar and noticed her closest friend, Samantha "Sam" Bartlett in the far right corner of the bar. Sam was her closest friend in the pack. Sam had smooth tan skin with dark brown eyes. Her hair was straight and black, nearly down to the lower end of her back. Sam joined the pack around the same time Tala did. But no ones knows why.

"Hey," Sam greeted.

"How`s everything? Is Lowell drunk yet?" Tala asked, amusement dancing in her eyes.

Sam laughed and replied, "Nah, he seems to have managed keeping himself in control so far, he`s trying to be a good leader."

Lowell Mercer was the new pack leader of the group; last week his father had been attacked and killed, and found in his human form laying out on the street. Lowell, his 18 year old son, took over after his fathers death. Although, he wasn`t exactly the "leader type" considering he liked to party, hit on girls, and was very imature. But he always followed the rules, so maybe he could turn into a great pack leader like his father was.

"Thats a surprise," Tala responded and noticed Lowell look at her from the other side of the bar. After their eyes met he looked away and turned to his friends in the pack. _What was that about?_

"Tala, you ok?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Fine."

Tala changed the subject and her and Sam continued an interesting conversation throughout the night. Tala did notice though that Lowell did continue to look at her pretty often.

After hanging out at the bar with Sam, Tala started to head back to the pack hide out which was in a so called "vacant" building. Walking home through some dirty back alleyways in the night used to creep her out, but if any rapists or muggers came out she was sure she could just bare her teeth and they would run on like some pathetic little girls who just saw a ghost. Cold, she zipped up her jacket and stuck her hands in her pocket, she stuck her ipod headphones in and the sound of Hayley William`s (of Paramore) voice filled her head, shreaking into the quiet.

"Hey!" she heard quietly behind her, surprised she could hear anything else at all considering she put the sound on her Ipod up full blast. She turned around and saw the one person she wasn`t sure if she wanted to see: Lowell. Its not that he was mean, but he was sort of a player, always hitting on girls, and after talking with a girl at the Hunters Moon he usually ended up being slapped and pretended it didn`t bother him. Tala found him annoying, and was really surprised at how he could be pack leader.

She pulled out her headphones and gave a quizzical look at Lowell as he ran up next to her. Then she asked, "Hey, whats up?"

"Ummm..." he said and looked down at the ground as they turned the corner onto another street, "Well...I wanted to ask you something if you were willing to hear me out-" But he was interupted by someone with a smooth voice.

"Who said I was willing to hear you out?" Tala and Lowell looked up to see three people. The one in front had black hair that he had to turn his head to flick back as it got in his eyes, dark brown eyes that were blunt and forceful looking, he was tan and lean. The other guy had blonde hair with a strong jaw line, and blue eyes that were forceful. The girl was tall and lean, she had straight brown hair that whipped around her, her eyes with a lovely hazel and with her hand on her hips and her eyes looking indifferent she came across as bored. They all had faded marks up and down their arms. _Shadowhunters._

"What do you want, Nephilim?' Lowell asked with a growl.

"More like, what do you want with us?" The boy in the front spoke, determination in his eyes.

"What do I want with you? Nothing. Now, why do I deserve such a wonderful visit from you?"

Determination boy glared. "Well, its seems as we are returning the visit since you visited our wonderful friend, and you left us a present. His dead body, torn to pieces." His voice became harsh, loud, and obviously angry.

"Why would I waste my time killing Shadowhunters?"

"Hmm...maybe trying to start a war. Who knows, many reasons."

I decided to cut in here because both of them looked like they wanted to cut each others heads off. We weren`t going to have a fight.

"He has no reason to want to kill any Shadownhunters, or anyone for that matter because he is the new pack leader and doesn`t have time to attack Shadowhunters." Lowell looked at me, grateful.

"Hmm, look at you trying to be a piecemaker-" Determination boy was cut off by the other guy behind him who gave Determination boy a look-that seemed to be a warning. "What reason do we have to believe you?"

"Because," I started."We don`t want to start wars anymore then you do, just because we are looked down on doesn`t mean that we are un-civilized. We live out lives normally and there is no reason to start screwing it up by killing some Shadowhunter for no reason."

All of them looked at us for a few moments and looked at each other. The boy behind Determination boy spoke,"Fine. But if this happens again, we will be back." They all ran off and Lowell glared at Determination boy. Determination boy whispered into Lowell`s ear. "From this I would have never thought that _you_ were the pack leader." Determination boy looked at me and said it, so of course he wanted me to hear. I glared at him, and a playful smile was on his lips. He did not amuse me in the least. They ran off into the back alleyways and I hoped to never see them again, because if I did. It would be too soon.

"Thank you," Lowell said, quiet as a whisper as we continued walking back to the hide out.

"More like sorry on my part." Tala replied to him. "I made you look like an idiot. I just really didn`t want anyone to get hurt."

Lowell laughed. "Yeah, I wanted to bite that kids head off, but still. You stopped us from having to kill each other so, thank you."

He smiled at her, and his brown eyes had glints of light in them from the street lights. Tala could hear her heart pound harder and looked down and blushed.

"Your welcome."

"We better get back, people are going to be wondering."

"Yeah," Tala replied, "but I wonder what happened to that Shadowhunter that was killed."

"Well, whatever. Its not like it effects us. We didn`t do it and no lycanthropes have been killed so I wouldn`t worry about it." He smiled at her again and she decided to push it in the back of her mind.

_Yeah, It has nothing to do with us...right?_

**This is my first Fanfic and I am super excited about it! Please Review, if you have any suggestions, thank you. Flaming is alright, criticism will only help me grow as a writer. Also, if you have any ideas about where the plot should go then please, go ahead and tell me! Thanks!**


End file.
